


Sunset Waltz

by princessxdizzy (umi_panda)



Series: Heartstrings [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I can't write Ignis or Prompto take it or leave it, I don't know what I'm doing, I really just got told to post this by Meghan, I will now proceed to off myself, It's disgusting fluff that's all you need to know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_panda/pseuds/princessxdizzy
Summary: Ignis and Prompto share a sunset dance on the docks of Altissia the day before everything goes to hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot write Prompto. Or Ignis. I really wrote this for a friend who saw a super cute fanart of Ignis and Prompto dancing by fungusamongus on Tumblr. This fic was more an experiment than anything and there's not enough Promnis. Not sure what ship eats my soul more Promnis or Promptis. Anyway, enjoy !

Prompto furrowed his brows slightly, looking around the docks. Ignis had dragged him out of the royal suite that they were staying in, away from Gladio and Noctis, who had simply just gave him a smirk while he was being dragged from the room by his hand. He wondered what could be so important that Ignis had dragged him all the way out here, on the gondola nonetheless. He turned to look at the older man who stood a few feet away from him, staring out over the water, clearly thinking about something.

“Ignis.” Prompto spoke, curiously staring at him. Ignis snapped out of his thought process, turning to face Prompto with a smile on his face. The sun was beginning to set and Prompto was really starting to wonder why they were out here at sunset. Ignis stepped closer to Prompto, slowly closing the gap between them. When he was close enough, he leaned down and pressed his forehead against Prompto’s. It took less than a second for the blush to spread across Prompto’s face, slowly traveling down his neck. It was rare for Ignis to relish himself in these kinds of sweet touches and gestures, seeing as he was usually more reserved with his affections than Prompto was. “Ignis” Prompto spoke again, laying his hands lightly on Ignis’s chest. Ignis only smiled at Prompto, who let out a sigh but smiled back at the older man. Prompto closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness he was sharing with Ignis. It was a few moments before Ignis stood up straight again, gazing down at Prompto.

“Prompto.” Ignis smiled, taking his hand and placing it on Prompto’s cheek, running his thumb over the freckles that dotted his features. Ignis seemed nervous Prompto noted by the slight tremble of his hand. It was unusual for Ignis to show any kind of nervousness for any reason. He was always Prompto’s cool and collected, amazing as hell, perfect Ignis. “I -” Ignis laughed a bit, using his other hand to hide his nervous smile behind. “I brought you out here because I wanted to have a sunset dance with you.” he finally said, letting out a chuckle at the look on Prompto’s face.

“Sunset...dance…?” Prompto said softly, the blush returning to his face. They had talked about having a dance together at Noctis and Lady Lunafreya’s wedding, but due to recent events, the wedding was currently canceled. It had been so long since they talked about that that Prompto had nearly forgotten about it. Altissia was easily the most romantic city in the entirety of Eos. “You -” Prompto felt the blush traveling much further than his neck now, down his chest and over his shoulders, bringing out the freckles that lined his shoulder blades. “I thought we wouldn’t have any time with everything going on. I mean the wedding is off  and we have Leviathan to deal with - “ He stopped and shook his head.

“I asked Noctis and Gladio if I could drag you away from your King’s Knight game tonight so that we could have our dance.” Ignis explained. “Even though the circumstances of the world of Eos are grim, and the burden on Lady Lunafreya is questionable currently as well, I believe it is good for us to have this time and moment.” A smile spread across his face. The sun was setting behind the mountains surrounding Altissia, turning the sky into a fire of colours. The oranges and reds in the sky danced off Ignis’s skin, making him positively glow. Prompto buried his face in Ignis’s chest.

“I didn’t think we’d get our dance at all…” he admitted. Prompto and Ignis had planned this dance for many months, Noctis and Gladio, even his Royal Highness King Regis had helped them plan this dance. Even though they had originally meant to dance this at the marriage of their friends, here in this moment, when the world was falling around them, this was good too. “The wedding was called off after Insomnia fell, and I didn’t know if we would ever get our dance in Altissia.” Ignis laughed, and Prompto could feel it rumble in his chest, and he couldn’t help but smile. He looked up at Ignis who was grinning.

“I was unsure too if we would be able to have this dance.” Ignis pulled Prompto closer to him, taking his left hand in his right hand and resting his left hand on his Prompto’s waist. “Put your right hand on my shoulder, dear.” he said lightly, a smile on his face. Prompto nodded, placing his hand Ignis’s shoulder. Prompto let Ignis lead as the music from the live band on the terrace above them trickled down to their ears. He found he kept stumbling and tripping over his own feet. Prompto had never danced with anyone before, and he found himself nervous.

“I’m sorry!” Prompto kept saying with a nervous laugh, afraid Ignis would grow impatient with his inability to actually dance. However, Ignis only smiled, leaning down to place small kisses on Prompto’s forehead, effectively making Prompto melt into Ignis’s touch.

“Quite alright, darling” Ignis said, placing another kiss on Prompto’s forehead. Prompto felt his face flush at the admission. _DARLING_. He could hear Ignis chuckling as he led them in a slow waltz. The sun had almost completely set by now. The lights of the city coming on and illuminating the two of them, so perfectly melded together. Ignis pulled Prompto closer to him so that their bodies were pressed closely to each other. Prompto rested his head on Ignis’s chest, enjoying the closeness. None of them knew what the following day would hold. However, the familiar closeness that they were sharing was enough for now. Enough to chase the dark away from their lives, to illuminate even the deepest darkness. They spent what felt like hours dancing on the docks, enjoying the dance they promised each other months before, both too unaware to notice two familiar faces peeking from behind a corner, taking pictures on their phones, grins plastered across their faces.


End file.
